La cerca
by fanfic designer
Summary: Un one-shot es una traducción de un fic en inglés de tsutsuji, Shinichirou/Nanami contiene lemon, situaciones sexuales explÍcitas, espero les guste y dejen reviews ,dentro del fic adjunto el link de la historia original! lean! capitulo Único.


Slaudos a todos como estáis? Espero que muy bien , y pues hoy les traigo una sorpresa , un nuevo one-shot de Sukisho , el fic original no es mío es de una autora llamada _**tsutsuji,**_ su historia originalmente esta en inglés a mi me encantó este fic y decidí traducirlo al español , le escribí un correo a Tsutsuji , pero no me respondió . En el correo le pedía permiso para hacer la traducción pero nunca obtuve respuesta , así que decidí hacerlo de todas formas XXD Supongo que si explico que el fic no es mío y coloco su nombre como la verdadera autora , no habría ningún problema , lo hago para que todos los hablantes de castellano podemos leer tan maravilloso fic , espero les guste me disculpo si en determinado momento la traducción no es tan fiel o se me escaparan ciertas cosas , el inglés no es mi idioma natal así que medio lo práctico un poco , me ayudé del diccionario y debo decir que me tarde un poco en traducirlo todo pues es algo largo . Así que con esa nota les dejo el fic para su disfrute .

**Nota: **Esta es la pagina donde está el fic original por si queréis leerlo en su idioma original** , **según sé en la historia está bien definido que la pareja es Shinichirou/Nanami pero con la intervención de Minato-sensei como un tercero .

_**.com/sukisho_#cutid1**_

**Disclaimer: **como la mencioné este fic no es mío yo solo lo traduje al español es propiedad de _**tsutsuji**_, Sukisho no me pertenece es propiedad exclusiva de sus de sus respectivos autores .

_**Advertencias: **_contiene lemon , escenas sexuales explicitas , sadomasoquismo, etc. Lo que contenga "***** "tiene su nota a pie de página al final del fic o son algunas aclaración respecto a la traducción . __

Ahora sí , ya no los molesto mas y los dejo con el fic

**La cerca (también pude traducirse como el alambrado o la maya )**

La pregunta de lo que debería hacer Nanami para la cena se vino a su mente mientras él y Shinichirou iban caminando a casa atravesando el patio trasero , lleno de arboles al final del campus de la escuela , y esto ponía a Shinichirou a pensar y discutir con detalle sobre lo que harían después y ahora era más bien un buen momento para detenerse por una pequeña demostración .

Atrapado en la anticipación de lo que sucedería luego , Nanami se topó con una cerca antes de darse cuenta que Shinichirou estaba ahora muy cerca detrás de él ,pero ahora se daba cuenta que en realidad era Minato , el lado de la personalidad de su amante más peligrosa, y que ahora lo presionaba contra las argollas metálica de la cerca . Las manos de Minato usualmente siempre apretaban más fuerte de lo que lo hacia Shinichirou. Justo como lo hacía ahora que le tenía apretado contra esa maya alambrada y le hablaba suavemente al oído con un tono juguetón y bastante lujurioso .

-Mmm-dijo Shinichirou con su vos profunda y sensual mientras que presionaba su rostro contra el cabello de Nanami e inhalaba con fuerzas –hueles bien .. y te sientes aun mejor , a como esto siga no estoy seguro que pueda esperar hasta después de la cena .

De cualquier manera ahora el estaba apretado contra la cerca , el cuerpo de Nanami empezaba a flotar calentándose por aquellas palabras y toques , aunque no lo quisiera . El tal vez debió haberlo notado ,ese deseo en la mirada , debió ser más cuidadoso sabiendo las tendencias pervertidas y malvadas de de Minato , pero ya era demasiado tarde para ser consciente de esa elección . De todas formas no podía girar su cuello para poder ver los ojos de Shinichirou y darse cuenta que los iris estaban completamente obscuros un signo definitivo de que había cambiado a su personalidad más oscura , por otro lado su excitación tampoco importaba de todas maneras .

Todo lo que Nanami sabía era que las manos de su amante ahora lo poseían , acariciando su cintura y lo tenía completamente atrapado contra la reja . El toque era engatusado*, su voz lo tentaba y sus manos lo sostenían tibias y firmes , Y ahora estaba muy ocupado preguntándose o más bien tratando de decidir como enderezarse y escapar de ese agarre y huir de la oscura manifestación de Shinichirou y de sus manos que se movían con cierto propósito . Un segundo más tarde las muñeca de Nanami ahora estaba atadas a las rejillas de la maya con un pañuelo . (cortesía de Minato)

-Shinichirou?-se cuestionó , pero el nombre solo rozó los labios con duda y placer cuando sintió la húmeda lengua de su amante lamerle detrás de la oreja

-Muévete!- le dijo con vos tentadora y gentil –más alto así me puedo poner debajo de ti más cómodamente

Shinichirou se colocó debajo , con una mano y una pierna debajo de sus caderas . Confundido y asustado como estaba , Nanami solo colocó un pie dentro de unas de las rejillas de la maya lo que lo hizo estar unas pulgadas más alto . Esto era más que suficiente para elevarlo un poco sobre la altura del otro joven, y así la abultada sensación de la erección creciente de Shinichirou se sentía más apretada contra su trasero*. Solo en ese momento cuando lo invadieron esas sensaciones se dio cuenta de lo que Shinichirou ralamente intentaba hacer .

-Oh .. pero Shinichirou! , no querrás decir …no … no ahora , no _aquí!_

-Mm-la voz de Shinichirou sonaba suave detrás del cuello de Nanami mientras que con sus manos iba aflojando el elástico del pantalón sudadero de Nanami hasta que por fin lo deslizó por completo por sus caderas. Nanami suspiró , muy sorprendido en shock por sentir el aire frio en su trasero trataba de escaparse, pero de todas maneras ya era tarde , ya estaba prácticamente atado contra la carca . La mano de Shinichirou acariciaba su curvilíneo trasero, brindándole calidez, antes de dejarle descubierto de nuevo. La siguiente cosa que Nanami supo , fue que su otra muñeca también estaba atada a la cerca , y entonces Shinichirou estaba libre para terminar de quitarle su pants , sacarlos por completo de sus piernas , bajárselos hasta sus tobillos.

Así que allí estaba , colgando de la cerca , con ambos pies trabados en los orificios de la maya a unas cuantas pulgadas sobre el suelo ,con Shinichirou detrás cerca muy cerca de sus caderas , con sus dos muñecas amarradas , todo esto para permanecer allí hasta que su amante lo dejara ir . Shinichirou colocó una de sus manos sobre el puño de Nanami que estaba clavado al enrejado de la cerca y presionó en medio los dedos de Nanami . Con la otra mano liberó los cabellos castaños de Nanami de su coleta , así los cabellos cafés caían sobre su rostro . El apretó su mano suavemente , y su vos era suave y tibia en el hombro de Nanami .

-eso te ayudará a estirar tus brazos , así no tendrás que detenerte tan fuerte .

Esta era la suave y cariñosa vos de Shinichirou , pero con los métodos de Minato; la gentiliza de Shinichirou pero las manos bruscas de Minato quien ahora determinaba que sus caderas debería estar más cerca así que se paró de puntillas para alcanzar los orificios de la reja . Dado a la diferencia de sus estaturas , esa era la razón por lo cual hacer esto era casi razonable .Tener sexo en un pequeño patio detrás de la escuela era aun más peligroso y escandaloso que hacerlo en la enfermería . Ya estaba bastante oscuro , las lámparas del patio estaba medio escondidas entre las sombras de los árboles y ellos aún podían ver a lo lejos las luces de las ventanas de los dormitorios que empezaban a apagarse a la izquierda. Nanami aun temía descubrir que solo se trataba de otro ataque espontaneo de lujuria de parte de Shinichiroi y la emoción y euforia del momento , pero no estaba de todo en lo cierto , Con una mano aun cubriendo la suya en la reja , Shinichorou dejó caer la otra mano más abajo en medio de ellos para atrapar y apretar el trasero de Nanami . El cual mordió sus labios tratando de reprimir un gruñido .

Fue luego que se dio cuenta que Shinichirou se había inclinado hacia delante para poder ver su rostro . Estaba sonriendo y sus ojos se veían oscuros , pero bajo esa luz , Nanami no podía decirlo con seguridad si era azul media noche o se había vuelto completamente negros. El rostro de Nanami se sonrojó violentamente lo suficiente para combinar con el calor creciente en sus partes privadas , rojo de pena , porque él sabía que era muy tarde como para protestar aun contra Minato .

_Tal vez no importe quien es quien_ –decidió –Cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de su garganta . El no podía , después de todo resistirse a ninguno de los dos. (ni a Shinichirou ni a Minato)

Shinichirou miraba el rostro de Nanami la preocupación se veía reflejada en el movimiento de sus cejas las cuales se arqueaban sutilmente , y luego como su mandíbula se abría hasta que quedaba boquiabierto y dejaba salir un profundo suspiraba a la vez que él continuaba acariciando el hermoso trasero desnudo de su amante .

El sabía bien que Nanami era genuinamente tímido y con una terrible inclinación a negarse a sí mismo el placer –tal vez esa era en parte la razón por la que necesitan demasiado tiempo para convencerlo a caso forzarlo algunas veces-pero toda esa resistencia llegaba al punto máximo a la vez que su excitación se hacía cada vez mayor , ya era difícil mantener esa tensión entre el deseo y "estar" indispuesto . El sabía que Nanami temblaba con cada protesta que hacía y esos sonidos llevaban a Shinichirou a estar peor .

La dulce vos de Nanami era suave por naturaleza, pero sus gemidos aumentaban agudizándose a la vez que Shinichirou lo acariciaba por detrás . Llevó su mano hasta acariciar la garganta de Nanami y así sentir las vibraciones de los suspiros y gemidos . Movía sus caderas muy cerca de Nanami y buscaba en medio para apretar y acariciar la entrepierna del enfermero . Un grito agudo muy particular salió de los labios de Nanami cuando la punta de los dedos tocaban su piel extremadamente sensible . Sonrió mientras acariciaba con más entusiasmo la piel suave en esas partes del cuerpo de Nanami .

-ahora , ahora Nanami-chan –le dijo mientras le sonería por detrás de su cabeza . El movía su otra mano para cubrir cuidadosamente la boca de Nanami . –no tan fuerte! , ¿o a caso quieres que alguien nos escuche? Ellos pensarían que estas siendo violado por algún extraño malvado y vendrían corriendo a tu rescate!

-lo .. lo siento-logró decir Nanami entrecortadamente , su respiración se hacía más caliente sobre la palma de Shinichirou- no puedo evitarlo .. cuando .. me estas tocando así ..ah!

Por supuesto que Shinichirou continuaba haciendo exactamente la misma cosa que provocaba aquel sonido en primer lugar , atormentando otro grito de los labios de Nanami que de verdad estaba siendo amortiguados por las mano de Shinichirou. El se rio suavemente en la oreja de Nanami

- yo no me dejaría atrapar así , sabes –le dijo en un tono que hizo temblar a Nanami –me podría costar mi trabajo , si alguien viene , yo correré –y ellos te encontraran así-dijo mientras sonreía un escalofrío de terror recorrió el cuerpo de Nanami .

-tu.. tu .. no lo harías ,ci.. cierto.. dejarme aquí en este estado .. verdad? –rogó Nanami

--hm.. tal vez no –murmuró , acariciando y tocando la erección de su poco colaborador amante-tal vez si alguien nos viera , no diría nada –si dejo que te cojan también

-Nanami tragó saliva . Ese trato lo había horrorizado , pero también había endurecido su entrepierna a la vez .

-Shinichirou –murmuró Nanami casi sin aliento . Sus hombros temblaban. Dejó caer su cabeza , colocando su frente contra la maya , y suspiró aun mas suavemente –Minato-sensei .

Shinichirou no contestó , solo sonrió , sabiendo que Nanami no podía ver su rostro .

Esta había sido la sonrisa dura y sarcástica de Minato , los ojos negros de Minato brillaban posesivamente al ver el cuerpo semi desnudo de Nanami , pero su mirada se suavizó después de que Nanami susurrará su nombre. Irónicamente ese susurro evidenciaba que Nanami confiaba y aceptaba aun su lado oscuro , lo que lo sorprendía mucho –esa muestra de afecto era como un golpe en la cabeza , su amante sabía qué hacer cuando Minato sensei sacaba todos sus deseos sádicos y les daba la bienvenida aun en esas circunstancias .

-Nanami, mi amor.. –Suspiró Shinichirou casi sin aliento . El sentía como su cabeza se limpiara de une espesa niebla , solo para perderse de nuevo en esa suave y deliciosa esencia tan familiar que despedía la piel y cabello de Nanami . "nunca te dejaría solo .. nunca"

El se volteó solo un poco para lamer lentamente la sonrojada orejita de Nanami. Su agradecido amante tembló un poco dejando escapar otro fuerte gemido .

-Shinichiroi!.. –dejó escapar Nanami suave y sin aliento-oh por favor …

La plegaria se volvió en un suave gemidito de palabras sin sentido , cuando Shinichirou retiró su mano de las nalgas* de Nanami. El atrajo la cabeza de Nanami con su mano aun sobre su boca y lo acomodó de manera que podía ver el rostro de Nanami de nuevo . Grandes y profundos ojos brillaban como líquidos en la oscuridad , buscando su mirada desesperadamente. La respiración de Nanami se hacía lenta y cálida contra la mano de Shinichirou. Shinichirou cerró sus ojos y besó la mejilla de Nanami , luego los abrió de nuevo muy lentamente , haciendo que Nanami viera que la oscuridad se había ido .. pero el deseo no .

-no te dejaré Nanami –le dijo –pero .. ahora que te tengo así no te dejaré ir de todas formas

Shinichirou sonrió , pero en realidad el calor de los labios de su amante sobre su palma le enviaba un shock de calor una oleada de electricidad que lo hacía retorcerse. Se aseguraba que Nanami estuviera viendo y se lamia sus dedos , empapándolos en saliva , sonriendo de una manera muy sugestiva .

-recuerda , en silencio!-abandonó la boca de Nanami y bajó su mano para envolverlo en un abrazo por el pecho . Nanami se dejó acurrucar sobre él , dejando calor su cabeza hacia atrás recostado en el hombro de Shinichirou ; solo ese colocho cabello revende en la cabeza del enfermero quedó libre rosando suavemente la mejilla de Shinichirou.

Shinichirou ya no tenía la paciencia casi santa de su lado oscuro como para seguir probando a su pareja hasta la desesperación , y aun menos paciencia para seguirse probando a si mismo , así que ya no perdió más tiempo . Sumergió sus dedos en el interior de Nanami y los presionó aun más profundamente dentro de él , rápido pero no brusco , uno dedo seguido de otro y luego otro . Nanami daba bocanadas desesperadamente mientras casi se derretía entre sus brazos .

Shinichirou sentía el corazón de su amante latiendo fuerte , en su pecho teniendo un ritmo irregular pero el sonido que provenía de su boca entreabierta era suaves y profundos suspiros. La gentil vos de Nanami era hermosa en sus oídos , siempre pero especialmente ahora en los que protestaba y rogaba todo a la vez. Sus normales tonos altos se hacían más altos aun y carecían a medida que los tres dedos de Shinchirou profundizaban en su interior , Cuando Nanami se apretó a la maya , sintió cada uno de sus calientes músculos tensarse entonces Shinichirou contuvo sus propios gruñidos antes que escaparan por su garganta .

Shinichirou se preguntaba si Nanami sabía lo que le haría , por que seguía subiendo el tono de su vos , hasta su último nivel . Shinichirou mientras tanto seguía atrapado en los confines de sus pantalones , necesitaba acomodarse . Sus caderas le exigían libertad , ya no le quedaba sinceramente mucha paciencia que digamos , el solo se había concentrado en preparar a Nanami , pero no se había preocupado de sí mismo . Nanami se retorcía entre sus brazos presionándose contra la cerca pidiendo por mas. Sorprendentemente , había recordado no gritar demasiado fuerte , en lugar de eso había empezado a hacer leves ruiditos mientras que llamaba a Shinichirou entrecortadamente entre dientes.

En efecto Nanami parecía que se controlaba mejor en esos momentos . Abandonando su plan de ir tan lento como se pudiera , Shinichirou se arrancó los pantalones y la ropa interior de un tirón . El aire frio casi le dio un shock contra su piel tan ardiente , un segundo después estaba cerca a ser recibido en el cálido trasero de Nanami , se posicionó detrás del él y se introdujo rápidamente como logró sacar sus dedos del interior de su amante .

-Ahh! - Gruñó con aprecio . Nanami estaba tenso y caliente , sostenido de la cerca en un estado de resistencia . Siempre se hacia el difícil , necesitándolo mucho pero negándoselo a sí mismo , no importaba cuanto lo quisiera , cuanto lo deseara . Nanami se agachó un poco en el momento en que Shinichirou se movía más rápidamente en su interior . Ahora era Shinichirou quien tenía que acallar sus propios gritos y gemidos entre los caobas cabellos en la nuca de Nanami toda la reja temblaba a la vez que abrazaba y recibía el pequeño cuerpo de su amante entre sus brazos .

Nanami se retorcía como si con esto pudiera escapar de la repentina invasión , pero en realidad solo lo hacía para poder acomodar mejor a Shinichirou , se empuja a si mismo colocándose de puntillas a la vez que abrazaba al profesor con sus manos atadas , sus dedos se agarraban fuertemente a los orificios de la maya , y cuando veía que esto no era suficiente para engatusar* a Shinichirou se movía aun mas para hacer la penetración más profunda , el se acomodada de cierto modo que se dejaba colgar por las piernas para así hacer mayor presión y a albergar mejor a Shinichirou. Por un momento Shinichirou se detuvo por completo , incapaz de si quiera retomar aire , con esa enarmone sensación de estar atrapado fuertemente dentro el apretado pasaje* de su amante , lo cual era aun intensificado por los movimientos de Nanami en un desesperado intento de ayudar .

Shinichirou apretó sus brazos alrededor del pecho de Nanami quien solo respiraba lento y cálidamente contra su cuello hasta que se relajó un poquito , Luego Shinichirou flexionó lentamente sus caderas lo que le hacía estar más adentro de su amante hasta que una vez mas Nanami se relajo suavemente contra su cuerpo. Se relajó tanto confiando en Shinichirou que se soltó de donde estaba fuertemente agarrado de la cerca , quedando completamente bajo el control de Shinichirou .

-por favor –dejó escapar Nanami , su rostro viendo al cielo ya habían unas pocas estrellas brillando en el firmamento . Sus cabellos cayeron sobre el rostro húmedo en sudoración y cuello de Shinichirou-oh .. si .. por favor..

Las protestas tímidas de Nanami nunca fallaban para encender a Shinichirou y llevarlo al límite , cuando llegaba a eso es que era realmente el final , sumisión total esto lo limpiaba y lo lavaba como una ola refrescante . Una ola que lo llevaba , en un movimiento liquido dentro y fuera de él cálido cuerpo de Nanami , flotando juntos con su delicado y desesperado amante .

Los gentiles gemidos de Nanami se confundían con sus propios gemidos y suspiros , tan suave y pacífico que él incluso podía escuchar el sonido acuoso de sus cuerpos moviéndose juntos en el momento exacto en que por fin se complementaban en cuerpo y alma , el suave sonido de los pies rozando la grama del suelo y la vibración del alambrado de le cerca . Su visión se enfocó en una sola cosa : la manera delicada en que los dedos de Nanami volvían a cerrarse alrededor de los orificios de la maya cada vez que tocaba ese punto perfecto de placer.

El continuó su viaje erótico lentamente , sintiendo que todo se construía dentro de sí . Sentía como si un espiral se tensara dentro de su ser , los suspiros de Nanami se hacía más altos y más altos hasta la desesperación.

Ya era tiempo . Shinichirou se movía de arriba a abajo poniéndole velocidad , recordando como aumentar esa necesidad de Nanami usando una mano para tocarlo (masturbarlo*) mientras que continuaba abrazándolo con la otra . No importaba como , no importaba si Nanami gritaba a todo pulmón ahora , para Shinchirou su voz era suave y dulce , cuando el puño de Shinichirou se cerró en la entrepierna de Nanami y empezó a masturbarlo enérgicamente , ya Nanami rogaba confusamente si y no , mucho y muy pronto más rápido y más rápido!

Sintió como Nanami se tensaba por completo su rostro hirviéndole tratando como podía de contenerse un poco más , y sentía el calor que la piel de Nanami irradiaba como si le quemara , así como el correr frenético de su corazón . Cuando ese conflicto de timidez y pudor por fin se terminaba solo para precipitarlo más pronto al deseado placer . La voz de Nanami se quebró cayendo en espasmos y gemidos sin sentido mientras que llamaba a Shinichiroi una y otra vez .

Shinichirou se contuvo lo más que podía solo para sentir intensamente esa maravillosa y amada sensación de sentir llegar explosivamente el hermoso orgasmo de Nanami . Cuando Nanami hizo caer su cabeza sobre su hombro otra vez con su cabello revuelto , temblando en espasmos y gemidos entonces Shinichirou cerró sus ojos y se dejó ir. Sus últimas envestidas fueron duras y rápidas , sujetando a Nanami fuerte y firmemente sacudiendo la reja con fuerza . Luego de eso todo quedó en blanco y el rápido zumbido en sus oídos , trató de contener el último grito de gozo cuando finalmente se vino por completo .

Nanami suspiró recobrando un poco la conciencia cuando Shinichirou volvía en si también y aun con temblorosos dedos , liberó las muñecas de su amante y luego lo bajó acunándolo entre sus brazos. Ellos permanecieron de ese modo por un buen rato , recostados juntos contra la cerca , recuperando el aliento . Nanami no necesitaba ver de cerca a Shinichirou para saber que era realmente él quien lo retenía . Minato -sensei usualmente desaprecia antes de esos momentos tan tiernos entre ambos , después de la prisa y la euforia . Si ese lado oscuro retenía a Nanami era solo con la intensión de posesión y no de cuidarlo con ternura en suaves abrazos como los que Shinichirou le daba ahora .

El había aceptado a los dos , pero sabía que al final siempre termina después de todo entre los amorosos brazos de Shinichirou .

**Fin **

**Pues bien allí está jojo espero les haya gustado como les dije antes me disculpo si quedaron cosas medio raras a veces hay palabras que no tiene una traducción exacta o sinónimo aproximado así que lo tuve que cambiar en algunos casos respecto las palabras con *****: ****son algunas palabras que no tenía pensado traducir así pero que quedaron así por ser files al significado como : **_**nalgas, trasero , masturbar, engatusar**_** .. Sé que en algún momento tal vez sonaba un poco "vulgares" pero en fin lo deje así a fin de cuenta jejeje . **

**Este fic me gustó muchísimo combina perfectamente lo psicológico , la emoción entre los personajes en un contexto puramente sexual , espero les haya gustado y le dejen reviews a la autora porque creo que hizo un maravilloso trabajo , resaltó muy bien las personalidades de los personajes . Así que ya lo saben revisen el link que les adjunte al inicio . **

**Gracias por leer espero lo hayan disfrutado . **

**Se cuidan y hasta otra ocasión .**

**Bye! **


End file.
